Journey Through the Dimension
by Elesia
Summary: After being forcefully injected into Henir's Time and Space, a partial-amnesiac Elsword together with the fox spirit Eun have been tasked by Glaive to solve a threat in one of the many dimension by an unknown threat that has been messing with the life of the Elgang of that dimension.


**( ´ -` ) Oh boy, decide to write another one as I'm having romance block in the Ferdinand fic I promised. How to make love bloom in the fight at first encounter!? Have to scrap 5 times already...sigh, might as well continue the Rena fic.**

**I do not understand why some of the space between the words would disappear.**

**Returning to shouting skill names now zD.**

**Influenced and inspired by KR Decade and 'Dimension Traveler: Lord Knight' fic by Dusk Flair~**

* * *

><p><strong>"ABCDEFG" Normal speech<strong>

**'****ABCDEFG' ****Mental speech  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>World 0 to 1<strong>

* * *

><p>Within the dark endless space filled with countless of floating cubes which let out a blueish glow, an object of red in colour slowly drift downward.<p>

His red hair is of spiky in fashion .His armour of red clothing with metallic plating are in tattered and shattered. Bits float away ever so slowly by an unseen force. The golden emblem that once is on the red clothed is now unrecognizable. Tiny glitters flow upward, broken off from the frozen part on his body.

His unconscious face bore a troubled expression and shows a prominent diagonal claw-like scar, only missing his right eye, while riddled with tiny cuts.

His eyebrows twitched as he slowly regained consciousness. A surge of pain spread across his head wrought by the scar causing him to reach for it for comfort. The black glove he wore now is wet and dyed in red from the blood.

"Ugghh, where am I?"

As his vision begins to clear up, he could see his own breathe clearly when he voiced out a question, hoping an answer would appear before him.

The boy sighs and tries to rotate his entire self upright but to no avail.

The pain that once rupture through his body is now slowly subsiding, though a sudden movement would cause it to arise once more.

Taking this chance of a serene peace, he started to ponder on what have transpired that could have led him to this predicament. However every time he tries, a splitting headache would occur, disrupting his concentration.

The only memories he had was that his name is Elsword Sieghart, a knight who came from Ruben. He has a sister, Elesis Sieghart who he wishes to find while on a quest…a quest…to …

He groaned in pain as he tries to remember what the quest was which could have required him to leave the village, allowing him to find his sister on the way as well as the mysterious presence of the colour of purple and green.

Then at the corner of his eyes, he spotted an object that gave out a golden radiance. Feeling a sense of familiarity mixed with urgency, he 'swam' toward it ignoring the pain.

It was a hairpin that resembles a nine-tailed fox.

Upon touching it with the tip of his fingers, he could hear his name being called by an alluring female voice.

" Elsword! Thank goodness thou art well!"

He looks around him, hoping to find the one who hold such a voice. At the corner of his eyes, he saw on a cube, a long silvery haired girl with a blueish orb on her forehead stepping into some kind of portal that have an image of his old village.

"It seems thou could only hear me. In that case, would thee be kind but to hold the hairpin to thy neck."

Somehow he doesn't feel any malice nor was ill-intent thus he did what he was told.

Suddenly he felt a warm sensation like hands coiling around him from behind, toward the hairpin.

In a flash, the hairpin is now chained by gold pieces as if it's a pendant.

"Ye can look behind now~"

Turning his head, he saw a long white haired girl wearing clothing with orange, red and white, with what seems to be nine tails waving left and right. Her eyes are sharp and deep red in colour with two sharp marks under each eyes.

She was now in a sitting position.

The first that came to mind is that… she's beautiful. Realizing the heat that is now felt on his cheeks, he shook his head aside.

"Elsword?"

The girl asked in a worried tone. The boy tries to dig into his memories and was met by another splitting headache.

" Elsword, are thou all right?"

Elsword raise a hand to her, a sign to assure her that he's fine.

"I'm sorry… errmmm…miss, but who are you?"

The fox was shock for a moment before slowly changes to a sly smile.

"It's me Eun. Dost thee not remember? We used to fight side by side together, fending off demons left and right."

"…"

The red haired boy rubbed his chin and stares back at her, trying to find anything that could jog his memory.

Piecing together in his mind are information of what he could gather; A nine-tail fox girl, who was a comrade in arm at some point, fighting demons.

Then he remembered someone with long white hair who uses a spear. The rests are a blur though. Looking closer at her once again, all he could think of now is her mesmerizing beauty and those fluffy tails.

"…"

"Elsword?"

"?! Ah sorry." Snapping out of what seems like a trance and with faint blush he apologized.

" Miss Eun…"

"Thy can drop the manner and just call me Eun~"

Her fangs were visible as she let out a big smile.

"Dost thee perhaps have amnesia?"

Elsword tilts his head and nods.

"…"

She was rubbing her chin and like a light bulb shine on her head she suggest.

"Why not thou tell me what thy know, then I'll assist thee in piecing up the rest~"

The boy paused for moment. It does sound reasonable and he feels that he could trust her.

"I'm not sure where to start."

"Why not from the beginning~"

He nodded and let outall that he have within his mind, memories of his life in Ruben Village with his sister, the time they were attack by Scar a demon general, and a quest of great importance which eludes him.

All the while, Eun listens tentatively with a smile on her face while humming a tails wags back and forth. It's almost like a child hearing stories of great adventure from an elderly man.

* * *

><p>With just a mighty roar, the countless barrages of missiles and magic projectile were all dissipated. The tower began to tremble, offsetting the band of heroes which was made of a human knight, a human mage, an elf archer, a swordmaster with a metallic claw, a nasod queen , a guardian prince and a protector of the seal of the Nine-Tailed-Fox currently possessed by the spirit of the fox.<p>

Bruised and exhausted, they stood tall and strong with great determination to end the demon threat that has used Feita as their base of operation.

The demonic portal swirls crazily and vomited out a group of demons. The elf, the swordmaster and the nasod queen quickly intercept them.

Berthe, the demon barud general, looms above one of the heroes, the knight, casting a dark shadow over him.

"Impressive child. To think you would made it this far. It's a pity, for you could do wonders within our ranks"

The knight spats on the ground and raises his sword toward it in defiance.

In response, a claw imbued with the power of the frost, slashes forward but was blocked by the guardian prince with his canon. The protector follows with a quick succession of piercing attacks, pushing the beast back.

[Triple Geyser!]

Both of them immediately jump to the sides as the knight smashes his flaming sword to the ground, causing towering flaming geyser to spout out toward the beast, engulfing it in a searing hot flame.

[Fireball!]

As it came out of it with burnt on its fur, it saw a giant fireball being hurled toward it's by the little mage.

The atmosphere slowly become colder .Then a beam of cold energy came out of its mouth, colliding with the fireball and piercing it like hot iron through butter.

The heroes manage to avoid the beam, though the chill still spread around them as ice started to form on their being.

Not giving them time to rest, the beast lunges forward in a charge, flinging them around like a bowling ball rolling into the pins.

The prince, using his cannon , immediately push himself up and in an instance his entire body is now incase in a white armour with a helmet that seems to have long blue hair.

[Gigantic Impact!]

He jumps backwards and like a meteor, he smashes himself onto the beast. Berthe planted his feet down, ploughing the floor by the overwhelming force in order to stop the prince. However, due to its injured states, it failed and was flung away to a pillar.

It let out a grunt upon impact and as it took a step forward, he saw a red afterimage moving beside him.

[Unlimited Blade!]

The knight unleashes a series of deadly combo attacks on the defenseless demon, blood spray around the floor. Undetected cracks slowly form on his sword and with a reel, he delivered a swing so great that burst of energy erupts.

However, it seems the attack is still not enough. The beast growled and then came; an agonizing sharp pain filled with cold malice rupture his face.

He was too exhausted to neither stand nor evade the second attack .

Suddenly orange orbs flickers around them and in an instant it rises up.

[Falling Dragon!]

The nine tail slams her infused spear down directly on its head with deep prejudice and thus finally brought the end of the battle. The knight's barely conscious eyes only caught a white stroke before feeling an embrace of warmth on his ever cold body.

"Elsword , can thee stand?"

Recognizing the voice, the knight let out a smile.

"Of course I can, Eun!" he said with a prideful tone but immediate stagger to a fall. Luckily the nine-tail caught him, lending him a shoulder. To his annoyance, he could hear a muffled laugh from the white haired nine-tails.

Both of them make their way to the centre where the remaining heroes are.

The queen was checking on the annoyed swordmaster's metallic claw while the elf was healing the mage and the prince. Noticing the pair, the group wave at them.

"System check, no abnormally is detected." the nasod queen spoke in an emotionless tone, earning a grumpy grunt from the swordmaster.

"Hey Raven, don't be rude to little Eve!" the elf smacks his head.

"It's understandable but thank you for your concern, Rena."

The nasod put away her tools into her dimensional pocket. Rena pouts but decides to put it aside. She then proceeds to order the knight to sit down to allow her to patch him up.

Elsword tries to put up a tough act, however was pulled down before he could have a say to she done so, she didn't notice a sharp glare of suppressed murderous intent coming from the cheerful looking nine-tails.

Eun then undo the transformation and return into the hairpin which was her seal, reverting to Ara, the host of the body.

"So Aisha, how do we close the portal?" the prince sat on his cannon and asked the mage.

"It's very easy actually Chung. For them to open the portal would require a large amount of energy as the portal was never originally from this world, thus closing it would be a piece of cake. All I just need to…"

Her answer was abruptly interrupted when the demonic portal started to vibrate and the air around them felt like they are sucked into it.

"The portal is collapsing! Everyone, find something to hold onto!" her frantic voice rings into the ears of her comrades.

Everyone scatter to find something or anything sturdy enough to cling to.

Eve summoned her Guardian class servant and used it as a weight to hold to. Aisha and Rena shared with her.

Raven hooked his claw down on the floor while Chung uses his heavy cannon instead.

Ara uses her spear and stuck it between two cracks.

Elsword stabs his sword onto the ground.

The suction became even more violent.

"It's almost gone, just hold on a few seconds!" the mage announced the hopeful news to the rest.

All of them scream, using their entire strength to hold on.

Even with his injuries, Elsword suppressed his pain and tighten his grip.

The pull became stronger and stronger until…

*Crack*

However, luck wasn't on his side as his sword snaps in two and he was drag into the portal, smashing across the debris along the way.

"Elsword!"

His friends all shout in unison at the sight of his unconscious body disappearing into the ever shrinking portal.

Mysteriously, Ara's messy hair came undone, causing the hairpin which houses the spirit of the nine-tail to be swept away into the portal by the strong air current.

*Pop*

Once it went through, the portal closes with a sound.

* * *

><p>Eun's eyes squint in delight, hearing the life of the knight being unfold to her.<p>

When the knight kept praising his sister however, her mood darkens.

"Thy seem to hold ye sister in high regards."

The boy felt a hint of annoyance in the nine-tail's tone causing him to have a puzzled look.

"And then?"

Regretting her sudden loss of control in her tone, she tries to change the she listens on, in her mind she ponders, when did the feeling of affection for the human bloom within her ever demonic heart?

Luckily he shrugs it off and continues until the part where it became a blur, the quest which made him leaving the village with great urgency.

"So do you know anything that I do not have any recollection of or anything that have to do with the colour purple and green?"

'Purple and green? Must be the bratty mage and the clingy elf.'

Eun let out a silent click and return with a smile.

"Verily so, they are companions in our battle against the demons. Their names are Aisha the mage and Rena the elf archer. However, ye did not meet them before that…"

"Really?"

"Aye…"

She was planning to dismiss the existence of the duo who were the first to meet with him, but he soon will remember them thus she would twist the story to her favor.

"And the quest ye felt such urgency is of the stolen El shard by the bandits. I, together with my host came upon ye as ye were in a heated battle with the demon barud, Berthe. Later we chased after the bandit to Elder where together uncover a hidden plot by a lost race."

She thanks her ever so interactive host for with her socializing with the group for without them, she would never know the full story which has led them toward their previous goal.

A sly smirk formed from her lips as she sees the knight's eyes closed in deep thoughts.

"Yes, I remember now. The bandit, Banthus stole the Elshards … under orders from Wally who was also under orders of…a king…Nasod King!"

"Aye, as both of us chase after Wally, we end up uncovering a conspiracy within the tribe of…"

"Lizardmen! And when we catch up with Wally who has boarded on a ship, the crow mercenaries attack…led by…by…"

"Raven who wield a mechanical claw. At that stage, ye couldn't best him in combat thus we decided to flee with me, possessing my host,spirited thee off the ship onto the floating island of Altera."

"hmm … I do recall you having the ability to walk in air…"

Eun's face was brimming with joy as both of them spontaneously piece together the forgotten memories.

"Then with the help from the Ponggos, we manage to weaken the hold that has been controlling the swordmaster… but ye manage to best him in combat to subdue him before that…"

"… with him, we manage to track down the factory and as well as defeat twin giant size nasod, Ignis and Leviathan!"

"Aye, next we face off a copy of Raven in that factory and came victorious. Later, we detected the base which is actually underground and fought our way to the king."

"I still remember those annoying sensors floating around. "

"Verily, one time ye bottom was scorched from the contact."

She let out a giggle, seeing the boy's embarrassed reaction and the success of twisting another event.

"Enough of ye embarrassing tales, we manage to slay the Nasod King and through his wreckage we found…"

"Eve! She then slaps me for no reason!"

Her smile turns to a tiny frown of his remembrance of the nasod but she relentlessly continues.

"Aye aye, Eve the little queen of the nasod." She nonchalantly said.

"The Elshards were then returned to their respective places and ye return to Ruben for the next 2 years. "

"For two years, I've trained under the guidance from Raven and Lowe…"

"…together with me or ye could say my host, polishing our skill."

Elsword nods as he accepts the added information.

"Then the four of us left for Feita to combat the demon threat…"

"…and that's where we meet Aisha and Rena, right?"

"Aye, as well as Chung which then led us to our continuous battle up to the Altar of Dedication where we face off against…"

"…that annoying demon, Berthe again! "

Then he paused and began to grow confuse.

"Wait… is that right? I feel like there's something missing in between… someth…Arghh!"

Again a head splitting pain echoes in his head. He clutches his head for comfort.

Seeing the pained look, Eun gently embraces him.

"Now now, it doth not matter anymore dear Elsword. Let the past be passed, for now we have a new problem at hand."

She calmly whispers in his ears.

Her ever pleasant touch upon contact. Her warm breathes and alluring voice as she whisper to his intoxicating scent from her hair.

It's like she has cast a spell on him as he slowly stop moving.

* * *

><p>Then a cough sounded. He immediately snaps out of it and separates himself from her.<p>

He then noticed that he was no longer floating but laying on a floor that glows in a blue grid patterns.

In front of him is a grey haired man with a mask that only has one opening for a yellow glowing eye. The person wore a long black trench coat equipped with many chains and locks. Blue cubes were seen floating around him.

"Sorry for the delay, I was attending to other … matters."

His eye met with the confused knight.

"Ah, the names Glaive, owner of Henir's Time and Space." He gives a bow."Now let's see, which Elsword are you anyway? For what reason are you here boy, alone for the matter?"

'Alone? There's Eun just right beside him' he thought as he stood up.

"I'm a spirit remember? He can't see or hear or even touch me….except for you that is~" the nine-tail whispers.

"Cat got your tongue? Haha" Glaive jokingly sneers waiting for the boy to reply.

He then sighs as he juggles his cubes.

"I could send you back to whence you came but I have bigger problem to worry about."

"What pro…"

Elsword's question was interrupted with a sight of the man being impaled by the horn of a giant beast.

He franticly looks around for his non-existence sword in order to defend himself. The beast stands towering before him and its roar caused him to fall on his bottom.

In a flash, a pillar of blue light impaled the beast and above it was the man thought to be dead, descending before the knight.

"This problem, boy. It's getting … how to say, annoying. That key bearer always goes off to his own doing and not helps out in closing those blasted portals. Then there's the other pro…hmmm "

Elsword felt a chill from the sudden pause.

"Glaive…?"

"I know, how about we make a deal shall we?"

"Deal?"

"Yes yes, on a small matter. I'll send you back to whence you came as a reward~"

The knight places his hand on his chin and ponders. He does want to return back, the problem is… how risky is the mission.

"So what do you want me to do?" he decided to know the urgency of said problem beforehand, it could just be looking for a cat or cleaning the dishes or arranging those cubes.

"Good. Someone has been tampering with the fabric of time and space of one of the dimensions without my consent unlike a certain nasod. Complaints from the higher up have been piling up now, making my life even more miserable."

"So you want me to attend to those complaints?"

"…"

"…"

"Hahaha, truly kid, you got some humor in ya. But no. What I want you to do are to find the culprit, like an officer yeah. We do not know what purpose does this culprit want but he needs to be stop… for my pleasure."

"…so you're just lazy?"

"That's just your opinion kid. The task is for you to find clues on his whereabouts and to track him through the timeline. I'll be supplying you with the standard gear to track him."

"Hey hey, try asking for more~" a sly advice whispers into his ears.

"Can you perhaps increase the reward?"

"I can give you these magical cubes if you want."

"…"

"Okay okay, how about the news that he have been tampering with the life of your friends and family?"

"?!"

"Ah, finally caught your attention kid? So what do you say?"

"I'll do it!"

* * *

><p>In front of him is an image of a world that has branches of smaller worlds sprouting from it called events by the masked man.<p>

Elsword now wore the same overall as Glaive, only shorter and without the chains and locks. It has more red lined patterns decorating its black fabric and also a diamond gem at its centre.

The golden pendant which houses Eun's spirit lay dangling inside the coat.

Most of the wounds have closed, only leaving the claw-like scar on his face.

"As you can see here, this is dimension 776th. Someone here messed up the timeline causing multiple alternate events to branch out. You should be able to find him by using clues of his tampering in each alternate event."

"Does this thing point me to the clues?" Elsword asked as he stares at the device tied to his wrist.

"It can tell you the time if you want."

"…"

"It also allows you to get in touch with me if you need something or the means to go to the next event as well as a pocket dimension to store anything you can find or earn; like money and food."

The knight looks at the device once more and with a determined eyes said," I'm ready, when do we start."

Glaive pointed to the branch that is at the furthest left.

"Here, the first of many that sprouts. I've set the device to travel to the next world so you can safely know that you're going to the right place."

A portal appears before him in an instant and after taking in a deep breath, the knight enters it.

"God speed kid, my vacation time depends on it"

* * *

><p>Elsword awakens and finds himself in a dense forest with an ominous and unpleasant yet a familiar atmosphere.<p>

The supposed flourishing greenness is now of malice-ful purple.

He continues his expedition deeper into the forest, seeing not a single soul nor heard any sound nor felt any wind, almost as if its devoid of life and existence.

...

...

...

Time has passed. Elsword came to a realization that the forest around him bears the same familiarity as the forest which surrounds his hometown, Ruben years ago.

However each bark felt 'fake' and unnatural, as if it was created and planted according to the layout from his hometown.

"Hey Eun…"

Feeling the need for to shake the uneasiness and for company he calls out to the nine-tail fox.

Eun manifests upon hearing her name, now in the same design of clothing, and proceeds to lean her back onto his.

The comfortable presence of her warmth and voice grant him a comforting feel.

"Ye call for me dear Elsword? ~"

He paused for a moment .His face gave out a faint pinkish glow as his name was spoken with an intimate tone.

"…I'm … sorry for dragging you into this… "

"Tis art fine. This side of thee is what I'm most fond of~"

The faint blush becomes even more visible after hearing the compliment.

"I could have asked him to send you back first…"

"And I would have refuse the offer~"

Her answer creates a small smile on his unease face.

*Snap*

Suddenly the sound of dried leaves shattering echoes in the darkness disrupting the comfortable moment.

Turning his attention to his left, he saw countless armoured beings which gave out an orange glow with red outline around them, slowly becoming visible to his eyes. Each of them carries swords which possessed the same glow.

What strike him the most is that they do not possess any face or flesh, just moving armours.

"On thy guard Elsword, I could sense malice within each of them!"

Upon hearing the warning, Elsword reached out his hand to the device on his wrist and pulls out his sword.

"Just great…."

Elsword sighs and readies himself for the engage.

One of them takes the first turn and charges forward, only to be cut down in an instant, shattering into particles of light like glass.

The rest follows suit in sheer numbers toward the lone knight.

The roar of battle cry and sound of clashing steel is the only thing heard within the silent forest.

* * *

><p>In a small village, figures which glows orange, walk around, doing what seems to be the everyday life activity.<p>

One of many is that of a lady, wearing an apron, dusting the top corner of her house continuously. Another is a man wearing a sweater, swinging his sword up and down in a routine session. An elder man strokes his puffy beard as he stands in front of the gate looking outside ever so cheerful.

All of them all wear a smile that is devoid of emotion as if it was carved onto them and none of them made any sound.

A lone double-storey house stands out among the rest for its damaged exterior and its colour of pure red.

A cheerful hum breaks the deathly silent, resonated from within the house.

The inside was dimly lit by the orange glow of numerous small swords. The stairs are in ruins, the windows all shattered and the walls filled with cracks.

In a single room at the second floor, a woman sat on the piece of torn red carpet while humming a lively tune.

She was playfully guiding her fingers through the spiky hair of a small boy .His head lay motionlessly on her lap while giving out a soft orange glow signifying that he is indeed not of flesh and blood.

Her long, unkempt dark red hair spread across the ground with a bright red at its end. She wore an old and tattered clothing of grayish green t-shirt and brown short pant.

Her skin once smooth, now rough and riddle with scars. Black circles are under her weary red eyes.

Two swords, one slimmer than the other, stands beside her, stabbed through the wooden floor.

"Soon my little brother… no one will take you away from me ever again~"

Her voice filled with madness, breaks into giggle of insanity.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continue<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cunning fox with those God language thing...and decided to lessen the 'Amnesia' problem.<br>**

**Surprise cameo...guess who~**

**No clear class yet except for that last bit hehe, end up using one of an old skill for Aisha...that meteor skill from the dark ages~**

**Just can't help it...Eun x Elsword being shoehorned into another fic. Probably going to combine some of the skill between Elsword and Eun~  
><strong>

**By the way, which type of english is better? Armour or armor in a sense**

**Reviews and Critiques are welcome~  
><strong>

**Will reply as private message though zD**


End file.
